


Affection

by smsisita



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, fluff-ish, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smsisita/pseuds/smsisita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew the amount of affection Laurent held for Damen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> My usual route is to create a super secret account and post from there but not this time.  
> Keeping it under 500 words cuz anything more and I'll hate myself cuz I hate writing cuz I suck. So many ideas, so little talent. Also ignore any bad English cuz what's the point of years of English classes if I'm gonna suck at it anyways. this is the first thing I've ever written that has no dialogue so yay me ?  
> if it's any consolation to myself, I kill it at essays. I'm so good at essays!! anyways.

Laurent wasn’t one for public displays of affection, it’s not that he hated it but it just wasn’t part of his nature. Damen on the other hand would constantly be trying to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him on his cheeks, peck his lips, and more, and Laurent being the wonderful boyfriend that he is, would indulge him.

He’d heard what others would say behind his back, the comments Damen would get about how his lack of affection must reflect his feelings. He never initiated affection so therefore he must not really care about Damen. At first he’d worried that Damen would take the comments seriously but he’d always just give a little laugh and waved it off saying that Laurent was “the biggest marshmallow I’ve ever known”.

What everyone didn’t know was that Laurent never displayed affection in public because he reserved it all for the times he was alone with Damen. There was nothing more soothing, more comfortable, more relaxing than being in physical contact with Damen in a non-sexual manner, though physical contact in a sexual manner was damn relaxing as well.

What everyone didn’t know was how Laurent would hold Damen and rock him to calm him down after he’d had a nightmare replaying the accident that took his parents from him. 

What everyone didn’t know was how Laurent would embrace him to relax him every time he became agitated remembering how his brother Kastor blamed him for the death of their parents. 

What everyone didn’t know was how Laurent would kiss him to clear his mind from the dark thoughts that often plagued him regarding the guilt he carried with him.

What everyone didn’t know was how Laurent would tickle him, tell him a joke, or do something embarrassingly ridiculous just to get him to laugh for no other reason than the fact that he loved Damen’s laugh.

No, everyone didn’t know the amount of affection Laurent held for Damen and that was fine because they didn’t need to know. Others could talk and make their well-meaning comments to Damen but as long as Damen knew the truth that was all that mattered.


End file.
